


Home Sweet Home

by TheRebelFlower



Series: Fab Five Feb 2021 [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fab Five Feb 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelFlower/pseuds/TheRebelFlower
Summary: Scott couldn't get away from François Lemaire fast enough.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Series: Fab Five Feb 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2021 Fab Five Feb challenge. My additional challenge is to add Kayo to the stories, as she's part of the gang too. The prompts for Scott's week were: cave, hallucination, boat, "Are you kidding?" and dainty.

François Lemaire yanked the oxygen mask away from his face as soon as he saw Scott land on the parking area carrying the last of the rescuees and bore down on him like a hawk spotting a pray, barely leaving enough time for the younger man to see that his charge was attended to by an EMT.

“I will sue you for this Tracy!” the man jabbed his finger into Scott’s chest repeatedly, while he continued to splutter. “That’s the last time you will tarnish my reputation! Bringing such a fanfare along for what would have required a simple tow truck and a couple of cables.”

“Are you kidding?” Scott made a conscious effort to take deep breaths and calm down. Lemaire was a fool at the best of times, but this... this took the cake. 

If it wasn't bad enough that the idiot had managed to reach the protected wildlife sanctuary with an all-terrain vehicle and had left a path of destruction behind him, he had also endangered a whole bioluminescent cave ecosystem—not to mention a local population of bats—just to entertain some VIP guests and give them an experience they would not forget.

Lemaire was right on that last aspect, but not in the way he thought. As it usually happened during his harebrained endeavors, he'd end up needing to be retrieved from where the all-terrain vehicle had broken down. With everyone else on other missions, Scott was left on his own to figure out the least damaging way to remove this whole mess from the cave.

He had sincerely apologized to the bats. It’s the least he could do.

But before he could make it to the cave with the jetpack and a couple of drones, the party had been underway and apparently it was a... thing to take some of those glowing bugs and put them in drinks? One of the guests had drained his glass and was hallucinating about rock snakes from Mars. 

Gordon would have found it greatly entertaining, but Scott wasn’t Gordon and he'd had it up to there with Lemaire and this nonsense.

“Maybe _I_ should be suing _you_ for being in constant need of our services. How would you like _that_?” Scott couldn’t help but counter. “You’ve endangered all of those people’s lives, violated several laws in this country and—”

“Do you know how much publicity and money I could have brought to this place if it wasn’t for your meddling?”

Scott’s eyebrows shot up. “Before or after what they’ll have to spend to repair what you damaged?”

Lemaire opened his mouth, an insult at the ready but his wife Madeline’s hand on his arm stopped him. She whispered something close to his ear and managed to turn him around and walk back to the ambulances, but not before casting an apologetic glance at Scott, more than likely a silent plea not to sue them.

They weren’t worth the hassle, even with the top-notch lawyers Tracy Industries had. Scott sighed heavily. He was exasperated, hungry, tired and his only desire was to go home. What was supposed to have been an easy, straightforward rescue had stretched out for hours, and even if it was daytime where he currently stood, night would have settled on Tracy Island.

The sanctuary representative approached Scott to extend his thanks and assured him he would see to the rescuees getting home safely. Scott managed to look professional and courteous in front of the genuinely grateful man, but his expression became sterner as the representative left and he caught Lemaire’s eye in the background.

He managed a polite nod in Madeline’s direction before heading for One. The hatch opened when he arrived close to his ship and he stepped onto the seat’s footrests as soon as it lowered. The silence of the cabin after the hatch locked into place was more than welcome. He closed his eyes for a moment, sitting quietly, then ignited One’s engines.

The motions were familiar, relaxing him somewhat, and he engaged his booster rockets as soon as he could, offering the people on the ground the impressive sight and sound of the sleek gray ship crossing the sound barrier.

Scott quickly reached his cruising speed and as a reflex, moved to contact Tracy Island and announce his ETA. His hand hovered over the switch. It would be close to 1:30 over there by now. Everyone was already back home—they had all finished much earlier—and were probably sleeping. He removed his hand. No use waking them up for a routine call. He logged his position and time and sat back, lulled somewhat by the hum of One’s engines.

No report when I come back. It can wait until after I get up later. I’ll just record the big lines, not that it’s hard to forget. Lemaire should have his own category: time-wasting, hair-pulling, day-ruining crap, Scott thought as he activated the recording system to dictate a few words.

The eccentric man was a nuisance in himself but Scott’s irritation toward him had multiplied tenfold when he realized that he wouldn’t make it back home for dinner time.

He knew he had taken a risk. He knew there was always a chance of plans being thwarted in their line of work. But it was Kayo’s and his anniversary of officially being a couple and he had booked a couple of nights at a skiing resort as a surprise. He had hoped until the last minute that they could make a mad dash for it and still go—but it was way too late now, and technically it wasn’t even their anniversary anymore, since it was past midnight.

The day had been a flurry of rescues and he hadn’t even said anything because he was certain they would see each other at some point. He grunted in disappointment. Now he looked like he had forgotten and he felt rotten for not having some sort of backup plan.

He approached Tracy Island and prepared for landing, positioning One over the pool cavity and swaying lightly in his seat when the sensors and automated alignment system took over to lower her into her launch bay. His fingers were already pressing buttons and working controls to start the postflight checks while One slid on her rails to the hangar. 

_Status report... data from the drones..._ he yawned. _Systems locked in place... engines off... refueling sequence is go_ , he recited like a mantra in his head, raising the shoulder guards as soon as the green light appeared on the display in front of him and the hatch opened to reveal the retractable walkway. Stepping on it instinctively without a second thought, he stretched his arms over his head, waiting for the walkway to bring him back close to his chute, but headed for the hangar showers instead of the villa. He wanted to have a quick wash so as to disturb Kayo as little as possible—she would already wake up upon his arrival in the bedroom despite his best efforts to tiptoe in, so the least he could do was to be ready for bed and not putter around the bathroom for nothing.

He left his clothes on the floor, not caring where they landed and scratched his stubble absently as he set the water temperature in one of the cubicles. The hot jets hit his spine, his shoulders; he leant against the cubicle wall, welcoming the sting on his sore muscles and lowered his head to let the water fall on his neck and his hair. He closed his eyes, groaning when the water hit a particularly sore spot.

“Need help washing your hair?”

Scott jumped back in shock so quickly that he nearly fell down and had to brace himself against the wall behind him. Blinking against the water dribbling down his head into his eyes, he wiped his face before moving out of the way. At the cubicle door, Kayo was looking in with an amused expression on her face.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well, hello to you too,” she said, entering the cabin and shutting the door behind herself.

His tone of voice softened considerably. “I mean... why aren’t you sleeping? It’s, what, 2 am?” he asked.

“Just about.” She reached behind him to squeeze some shampoo into the palm of her hand and he kissed her gently on the lips before she gestured for him to turn around.

“You didn’t have to wait...” his words died in his throat and he hung his head lower, letting her work her magic. Her fingers were massaging his scalp and his legs were in serious danger of turning to putty.

“It’s our anniversary, I couldn’t simply go to bed as if it didn’t mean anything.”

“Of course, it means something! It’s just that it’s passed now.”

“It’s still yesterday in another time zone,” she commented, moving around him with practiced moves. She had him stand under the water to rinse the suds off.

“Well, if you put it that way.” He leaned in for a longer, lingering kiss, to which she responded gently and slowly. “Happy two-year anniversary.”

“Time flies so fast,” she commented, hugging him around his neck and bringing his body closer to hers.

“Mmm.” He kissed her nose, her eyelids, enjoying her softness and her curves molding against him in just the right places. “I have a confession to make.”

“You’re the one who left that nearly empty carton of milk in the refrigerator?” she asked with a lopsided smile.

He chuckled against her mouth. “Well... yes, but that’s not what I meant. I... I had made reservations in a ski resort. We were supposed to leave today. I wanted it to be a surprise, but that backfired completely. So I’m kinda empty handed in the gift department now. Sorry.”

She laughed. It wasn’t the reaction he expected at all; if anything, he was a little put off and disappointed that she didn’t seem to have a little more compassion. She kissed the cleft in his chin before nipping at his lower lip playfully.

“Would you believe that earlier today, er, yesterday, I had to cancel a reservation for a stay at nature trekking resort because I wanted to surprise you with a few days off?”

He jerked his head away to have a better look at her. “What?”

“So, I suppose I’m empty handed as well? Until we can reschedule something at least?”

He nuzzled her neck, feeling foolish for doubting her. “We’ll reschedule both. One for each year,” he said.

“In the meantime...” She ran the back of her fingers down his chest, paused on his stomach. “We could make do with what we have.”

Her fingers continued their journey downwards. 


End file.
